Prior to the background of the invention being set forth, it may be helpful to set forth definitions of certain terms that will be used hereinafter.
The term ‘Virtual Reality’ (VR) as used herein is defined as a computer-simulated environment that can simulate physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. Virtual reality could recreate sensory experiences, including virtual taste, sight, smell, sound, touch, and the like. Many traditional VR systems use a near eye display for presenting a 3D virtual environment.
The term ‘Augmented Reality’ (AR) as used herein is defined as a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented), by a computer.
The term ‘near eye display’ as used herein is defined as a device which includes wearable projected displays, usually stereoscopic in the sense that each eye is presented with a slightly different field of view so as to create the 3D perception.
The term ‘virtual reality headset’ sometimes called ‘goggles’, is a wrap-around visual interface to display computer output. Commonly the computer display information is presented as a three-dimensional representation of real-world environments. The goggles may or may not include optics beyond the mere structure for holding the computer display (possibly in a form of a smartphone).
The term ‘Virtual Reality navigation’ as used herein is defined as moving throughout the virtual environment which results in a respective change of the scene projected onto the eyes of the user. It should be noted that VR systems do not usually maintain a one-to-one ratio between real-world movement and virtual-world movement (e.g., a step forward in the real world does not necessarily mean a step forward in the virtual world). Consequently, input devices of all types are used in order to allow VR navigation by the user.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional virtual reality (VR) system in which user 10 wears a head mounted stereoscopic display 12 (e.g., Oculus Rift™) which projects a synthetic image 15A and 15B of a scene (e.g., the Taj Mahal) onto each eye of user 10. Each eye receives the synthetic scene at a slightly different angle so as to create a 3D perception in the brain of the user. Additionally, head mounted display 12 may be provided with sensors such as accelerometers or gyros (not shown) that may detect in real time the viewing angle or gaze direction of the user. As a result, the VR system may adjust images 15A and 15B to fit the new head orientation of the user. As this adjustment is carried out in real time, an illusion of the virtual reality imitating the head movements in the real world may be achieved.
Beyond tracking the view point of the user as explained above, VR systems provide a further interaction with the virtual world via input devices such as joystick 14 (or mouse, touchpad, or even a keyboard). Such an input device may enable user 10 to perform VR navigation using visual indicators. For example, the user may be presented with a visual indicator which he or she can move, for example a cursor 16A, 16B indicated on stereoscopic images 15A and 15B over the VR scene. Then, responsive to a further action by user 10 such as pulling a trigger on joystick 14, the user advances in the virtual towards the location he or she pointed by the cursor. As user 10 is confined to moving one or two steps in the real world, in the virtual world he or she can move around and walk long distances. Input devices as explained above are currently being used in order to address the navigation problem in the virtual world. Naturally, the use of such traditional input devices undermines the overall user VR experience.